


TARDIS ORGY

by mrs_mozzie



Category: Doctor Who, Scandal (TV)
Genre: Deliberate Badfic, Deliberately Bad Fanart, Multi, Orgy, Purple Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_mozzie/pseuds/mrs_mozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>how it happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS ORGY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/gifts).



In the TARDIS

eight put his diamond hard cock into ten's ass

River, amy, vastra and jenny who is not the doctro's daughter ate each others screaming pussies

Daven Rosen put his alpha male hands on jack's ass and thrust into his rock hard buttocks while jack swallowed rorys creamy cum

and everyone came and was happy

The ens

**Author's Note:**

> DAVID ROSEN IS A DOCTOR OKAY THEY SAID SO ON SCANDAL


End file.
